Fairy Who?
by PokeTail
Summary: Trouble is brewing around the kingdom of Fiore as three mysterious wizards are causing havoc towards different guilds. Team Natsu get asked by their beloved master to investigate, but there is one slight 'problem'. How will the team cope? Rated T because... Natsu and Gray... enough said. Not sure on genre - you be the judge.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Here's the prologue. Also don't want to take credit for the image. Props to whoever made it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

There they stood in a ring of flames, grins spread across their face. Yet another guild had been wiped out by the three mysterious wizards. They looked around at their victims one last time before returning to their base of operations.  
"Nom, Nom, Nom. Another guild bits the dust. Bon travail."  
"It's so sad."  
"Now, now guys. Our work is yet to be completed."

* * *

**Congrats me for winning the award of shortest chapter EVER! Seriously though I had no idea how to begin this fanfic without ruining anything. Sometimes short chapters can be really effective in writing (I think) let's just hope this is one of those times.**

**The proper beginning of this will start either later today or tomorrow. ;)**


	2. The Incident

**Here's where it really begins. I felt bad uploading so little so decided to upload the first chapter today. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (if only)**

* * *

"W-why... couldn't we... walk t-to... Hakobe?" A very pale pink haired wizard asked, doing his best not to throw up.  
"Well, if you hate it so much then you can run along side, idiot," the shirtless male opposite him remarked.  
"What d-did you say, G-Gray?" Natsu Dragneel, the dangerous fire dragon slayer, answered before gagging uncontrollably.  
The three girls rolled their matching brown eyes at the two wizards and began talking amongst themselves until they made it to their destination.

Lucy Heartfelia was, once again, out of money and her rent was almost due. Desperately looking for work, her red-head friend, Erza Scarlet, had suggested that the _Team of Destruction_ as the Magic Council would call them, should accompany her. With that, Lucy's quiet morning had been disrupted by her formidable guild mates, not that she was complaining. Gray Fullbuster, the guilds strongest ice wizard, had suggested the job of beating up a clan of Vulcans and Wyverns on Mt. Hakobe due to complaints from villagers in the local area. Wendy Marvel, also known as the Sky Maidon, insisted on accompanying the team, despite Carla's warning. Lucy was reluctant at first, but considering the insane fights they've had to overcome in the past, her opinion soon changed.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt and Natsu rapidly sped outside into the cold.  
"We're finally here!"  
"Aye Sir," Natsu and his partner, the humorous blue Exceed Happy, jumped for joy at the base of Fiore's tallest, and coldest, mountain.  
Lucy and Wendy shuffled out of the carriage last, clinging onto each other for warmth.  
"I f-f-f-forgot how c-c-cold it w-w-w-was h-here," Wendy stuttered, her teeth chattering.  
"Don't w-worry W-W-Wendy... I'll g-g-g-get us warm in n-n-no t-time," Lucy said, doing her best to cheer the young blunette up.

Open  
Gate of the Clock Constellation  
Horologium

Lucy and Wendy took refuge from the stormy weather inside the toasty clock spirit. They rapped a blanket around themselves and a feeling of relief came over them as they began to lose the cold.  
"Geez, it's not that cold," Gray proclaimed, still shirtless.  
"'Coming from an ice wizard' the blonde says," Horologium said in place of his master.  
"Well if you spend all your time hiding inside that clock, you'll never get used to it, I answer back," Natsu mocked.  
"Leave them alone you two," Erza demanded. "Your magic enables you to be unaffected by a change in weather conditions."  
"Oh yeah, then how are you ok?" Gray questioned.  
Ignoring Gray's last remark, Erza stated. "We still have a long way to go before we reach the Vulcans' and Wyverns' home. They usually live at the top of Mt. Hakobe so prepare yourself."

The team trudged up the mountain, bumping into the occasional Vulcan on the way.

Karyû no Tekken

Ice Make: Hammer

Blumenblatt

It didn't take long for the three powerful wizards to beat a few stray Vulcans while Wendy, Lucy and the two Exceeds watched in awe. Edges of the mountain started crumbling and the group only just managed to avoid falling.  
"You idiots went over board AGAIN!" Carla yelled. Unfortunately for her, the sound of her voice was drowned out by the constant howling of the never ending storm.  
_That's our team_, Wendy thought giggling.

* * *

After about another half an hour of walking, and fighting, the team were finally at the top of Mt. Hakobe. However, it was unnervingly quiet.  
"Sorry, Lucy-san. My time is up," Horologium apologised before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit World.  
"WHAT?! GIVE ME AND EXTENSION, PLEASE!" Lucy cried aimlessly.  
"Don't worry, Lucy-san. We need to help Natsu-san and the others now. And I'm not as cold anymore. Thanks," Wendy smiled.  
Lucy returned the smile as they both joined their team.  
"Prepare yourselves. They could appear at any moment," Erza informed.  
Just as she spoke, at least 30 Vulcans jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the wizards.  
"Look! Girls! We like girls," one of the Vulcans began jumping up and down punching the air at the sight of three sexy looking girls standing before them.  
"What did you say, bastard?" Natsu snarled.

Karyû no Hōkō

The blazing flames struck down over seven of the Vulcans with one blow. Gray wasn't going to let Natsu look better than him in the fight.

Ice Make: Cannon

An explosion of solid ice flew out of Gray's cannon. He managed to do equal amount of damage to the Vulcans as his flaming friend as they were thrown back into the mountain and buried under the rubble.  
"I wanna help," Lucy grinned.

Open  
Gate of the Maiden  
Virgo

"Do you wish to punish me, princess?" Virgo asked, a blank expression on her face.  
"No, the enemy is over there, show them what you're made of, Virgo," Lucy instructed.  
Virgo dived into the mountain and tunnelled underneath the pack of Vulcans. She burst out from underground and struck the Vulcans with her chains, taking out around four of them.  
"Nice work, Virgo," Lucy applauded.  
"Punishment time?"  
"GO HOME!" And with that, Virgo returned.  
Wendy had a determined expression of her face. "I've got to do something too."  
"Don't use up too much of your magic, Wendy," Carla warned.  
"Trust me, Carla. I'm not a baby anymore."

Tenryū no Kagizume

Four Vulcans were immediately forced off the cliff by Wendy's powerful attack. She smiled at her success and Erza commended her on her skills before taking out the remaining eight Vulcans with her Purgatory Armour.  
"We did it. We can go home n..." Lucy cried before getting interrupted by none other than Erza.  
"Don't let your guard down. More are bound to pop up."  
"The job request said Vulcans and Wyverns, this was just a welcome gift," Gray added.  
"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried his usual catchphrase.  
The group split up and began searching for their targets leaving Wendy and Lucy with the Exceeds as the cold once again got to them.  
"Let's just hope that those three finish things quickly so we can get back," Lucy smiled.  
"And hopefully without destroying the whole mountain," Carla added.  
The group was the silent listening to the distant sound of their friends fighting Vulcans. That noise was then drowned out by Happy's stomach grumbling.  
"Happy, make your stomach shut up!" Carla yelled.  
"Sorry, I already ate all of my fish."  
"LOOK OUT!" Natsu cried.  
The Exceeds only just managed to grab the two girls and fly away from the Wyvern's strike. Both screamed, unaware that the foul creature was creeping up on them. Happy on the other hand. "Lucy have you gained weight?" He was ignored.

Karyû no Yokugeki

Natsu's arms were engulfed in flames as he charged towards the Wyvern at full speed sending the vulnerable creature tumbling down through the sky. The group of three then prepared themselves for an attack as many more Vulcans came from behind. Lucy was the first to react.

Open  
Gate of the Archer  
Sagittarius

"Lucy-dono, what may I do for you - moshi moshi?" Sagittarius asked.  
"Shoot those Vulcans down, please," Lucy responded, pointing in the direction of the enemy.  
"Lucy-san, if we combine my Sky Dragon Roar with Sagittarius-san's arrows, we can do even more damage," Wendy suggested, barely managing to make herself heard.  
"Great idea, Wendy."  
"Wendy-dono, I'm ready when you are - moshi moshi."

Tenryū no Hōkō

Sagittarius shot his arrows towards Wendy's roar and they raced and light speed, piercing through the Vulcans skin.

* * *

On another side of the mountain, Erza had re-quipped into her Flight Armour and was defeating Vulcans faster than you could say _Fairy Tail Wizard_. They were dropping down one after another, setting a good example for the immature males of the team; if only they were around to see.

* * *

Back with the three wizards, Natsu had been surrounded.  
"So you guys wanna play huh?" Natsu cried as his usual burning flames flared up around his body. He jumped, full force, at the Vulcans. He punched one right in the face and kicked another on the rebound. He then proceeded to head butting a third.

Karyû no Tekken

Karyû no Kagizume

Karyû no Kenkaku

Although he only targeted three of the pack, he managed to defeat over half of the Vulcans that had ganged up on him, leaving the ones remaining with...

Karyû no Yokugeki

Natsu grinned and looked over at the rest of the mountain. He could see ice flying, along with a few Vulcans. Gray was at his usual tactics however, in the corner of his eye, Natsu noticed the Wyvern he thought was gone back in the skies. The Wyvern had spotted the ice lances shooting through the blizzard and swooped down in the direction of its caster.  
"CRAP!" Natsu took of running in the direction of his friend.  
Gray was still so focused on the remaining Vulcans that he didn't notice the Wyvern sneak up behind him. Natsu saw Gray come into view and at the top of his voice said "Gray, behind you!"  
Gray, with a look of confusion, turned around to see a giant claw coming in his direction. "Crap!"

Ice Make...

"GRAY!"

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this first chapter. Just to let you all know, this story happens after the Grand Magic Games and before the Sun Village. Can I also just say thank you so much for the reviews on my last fanfic. I'd had a really bad day and seeing those reviews made my day so, again, thanks soooo much!**


	3. Crimson Snow

**Chapter two is finally here! Sorry it took longer than expected.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu and Gray would get the spotlight 24/7!**

* * *

"GRAY!"

It was too late. Gray had been flung off his feat and down the mountain. Natsu ran towards the cliff side. He heard a bang. His mouth dropped open, wishing with all his might that Gray would be ok._ Of course he'd be ok, this is Gray we're talking about_ he thought. He was about to begin searching when he remembered that damn Wyvern was still in the skies. He anger erupted into a blood-red flame as he faced the foe before him.

"You damn bastard!" He screamed.

Karyû no Hōkō

The blazing flame instantly assaulted the Wyvern, taking the top of the mountain along with it. People from local villages also saw the phenomenon, most of which ignored it knowing it was Fairy Tail at their usual fanatics. The three girls could see Natsu's immense power even through the raging blizzard. Lucy and Wendy seamed to brush it by, but Erza and Happy knew too well that Natsu doesn't pull of a stunt like that just for show.

Something was wrong.

Happy ushered the girls, and Carla, to follow him to the source of the flame while Erza defeated the rest of the Vulcans around her with her many swords, then dashing off to find her friend.

When Erza came across the Salamander, he was stood gazing into the blizzard, hoping that with his enhanced senses, he might be able to pick up the sent of the ice wizard.

"Natsu, what happened?" Erza asked, a look of worry took over her face.

Natsu didn't bother to turn around. He didn't need to. Erza had already guessed what what's troubling the fire wizard and she was not happy about it, not at all. Happy and co soon reached the two members of their team and all realised that something wasn't right.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. Worry, confusion and slight tears were spotted on the Exceeds face.

"Natsu, Erza, is everything alright?" Lucy asked, and then she realised. "Where's Gray?"

Natsu finally managed to speak up. "He was attacked by a Wyvern. He's down there... somewhere."

The team shared a worried glance.

"Gray-san," Wendy muttered. It wasn't like Gray to be _this _reckless.

Natsu hadn't moved from his original position. He was worried. Really worried. And Erza knew this.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Erza reassured, quiet enough that only the fire wizard next to her could hear. She then raised her voice. "Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla search the skies. Me and Lucy will look on foot. If you notice ANYTHING call for us."

The group nodded and immediately began the search.

Natsu pointed the girls in the right direction before being grabbed by Happy as he and Carla flew the two dragon slayers down the side of the mountain. The two girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The cold no longer in effect. Neither girl dared disrupt the heartfelt silence until Lucy decided to break the ice.

"Gray's gonna be ok, won't he, Erza?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm sure he's fine." Erza replied. "His durability is almost second to none." She was trying to be optimistic, but even she knew that no one could survive that fall unscathed.

"Natsu seams to be really worried."

"Aren't we all."

"Yeah, but... well... I didn't think those two got along that well."

"Despite what they say to each other, they love one another like brothers. They just have a... unique way of showing it. Those fools."

* * *

Up in the skies, the dragons, with their Exceed sidekicks, searched frantically for the missing ice wizard.

"I can barely see a thing through all this snow," Carla complained.

"Do you best, Carla," Wendy encouraged. "We have to find Gray-san."

The group kept searching, using any senses available. Unfortunately, the Exceeds struggled to fly in the sheer force of the blizzard.

"Natsu, it's too hard to fly all the way up here," Happy yelled, not that he needed to with Natsu's enhanced hearing.

"Alright, we'll search a little closer to the mountain."

The Exceeds began their decent as the search continued. Neither group had found Gray and their concerns for him kept rising. The blizzard was messing with the dragons' senses, blowing unfamiliar sents through the air mixing with the sent of their friends, making it even harder to find the raven haired wizard.

"Happy wait a sec," Natsu cried. His nose had picked up something. His friend was close. "Put me down Happy and go find the girls, I think I've found him."

"Aye Sir!" and with that. Happy set Natsu down back on the mountain side. Carla did the same for Wendy and they both sped off at light speed to the girls.

"Gray-san is close by," Wendy proclaimed, only just managing to pick up his sent.

"Stay close to me Wendy," Natsu instructed. "We don't want to lose anyone else out here."

They both begin running, following Natsu's nose. He'd now caught another sent mixing with Gray's. It was blood. Gray's blood. And by what he could tell, there was a lot of it.

Wendy picked up the smell soon after and covered her nose in disgust. "That smell, is it blood?"

"We're close," was all Natsu could say.

The sent got stronger and stronger until Natsu was able to make out a shock of black messy hair buried in the snow.

"Wendy, I found him!" Natsu ran towards his rival, dusted away the snow, and there lay the now unconscious Gray.

The motionless ice wizard was surrounded by crimson snow. He had several slices down his left arm and part of his chest where the Wyvern had struck him earlier. His head was split, crossing through his old scar he received from Lyon a while back and he had blood trailing down his face and mouth. Speaking of his face, it was clenched up. He was clearly in an immense amount of pain. When Natsu saw the state of his friend, he was taken aback. Wendy knelt down by Gray's side and began working her magic.

"I'll do my best to take away the pain, but I won't be able heal many of his wounds. Sorry," Wendy's face dropped.

"Don't let it get to you Wendy, anything you can do will help," Natsu forced a smile onto the surface. It was at this point that Happy and Carla flew back holding Lucy and Erza.

"Gray!" They said in unison running over to their fallen friend.

The girls came and knelt beside Gray, watching him as he barely managed to force a breath out.

"We have to get Gray to the nearest village and to a hospital. He won't manage the journey back to the guild, and if he stays out here any longer, his condition could get even more severe," Erza stated, not taking her eyes of the raven-haired boy in front of her.

"What'll we do about the job request?" Lucy asked. She knew the guild cared deeply for their reputation and never left a job unfinished.

"Forget about the damn job!" Natsu yelled.

"S...sorry," was all she could answer. She'd never seen Natsu act this aggressively to a guild member, especially to her.

Once Wendy did all she could, Natsu cautiously pulled his rival onto his back and they began their journey back to the village. Occasionally, Natsu would hear a quiet, almost silent, groan from Gray. Despite Wendy's efforts, Gray was still in a lot of pain. Erza said he might not last long if they didn't get him aid soon. This made Natsu even more determined to make it to the village as soon as possible.

* * *

The trip back to the village had been a lot longer than the team would have hoped. Gray's breathing had slowed even more and sounded like each breath pained him to a great amount. Most of his wounds remained open and small tendrils of blood still seeped through. When they entered the village crowds of people parted to let the team though. Most of the people around began whispering about the group and the strange occurrences they'd seen on the mountain. Most of them knew who the team were and many bowed their heads in sympathy. Erza asked around for the hospital and the people were more than happy to give them directions.

They finally got to the hospital and Gray was being looked at by the doctors. A nurse had given them a communication Lacrima in order to let the guild know of their whereabouts.

"Erza, how did the job go?" the master of the guild, Makarov, asked on the other end of the call.

"We had to retreat," Erza held her head down. "Gray got severely wounded so we took him to the nearest hospital. We'll stay here until he recovers."

At the mention of Gray, Juvia ran towards the master and looked Erza straight in the eye.

"Did Juvia just hear that right?" she asked. "Gray-sama is wounded?"

Erza looked away. What could she say right now? She of all people knew how much Juvia cared for Gray, and the news of his condition would most definitely break her heart. Her vision turned to the rest of her team. Lucy was sat comforting a very tearful Happy. Next to her was Wendy, crying a river whilst Carla was trying to comfort her. Natsu was pacing up and down, occasionally kicking something in rage.

She finally spoke up. "The doctors are doing all they can. Whether he pulls through is up to him."

Master Makarov frowned in concern. It was painful to know that one of his own could possibly be lying on his death bed. "Thank you, Erza. I'll inform the rest of the guild. Please keep us all updated." He hung up.

Erza took a seat next to the two girls. Not speaking a word.

"Natsu, please stop pacing like that," Lucy said, sorrow in her eyes.

"Just please calm down, Natsu-san, I'm sure Gray-san will be fine," Wendy added, her tears beginning to cease.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down at a time like this. Gray is-"

At this outburst, Erza got up from her seat and slapped Natsu across his left cheek. No words were needed for Natsu to understand. They both sat down and waited for the doctor to return.

* * *

After two and a half hours of waiting, the doctors finally returned with news on Gray's condition.

"It doesn't look good," this shocked the team. "But he should be able to pull through."

They all sighed in relief at the news. He was ok... sort of.

"We didn't think he would make at at first. He'd lost a lot of blood and his wounds were really deep. He also had three cracked ribs which had also managed to puncture his lungs. Due to the severity of his wounds, he won't regain his conscious for at least a weak, if not longer."

The teams faces dropped again. Damn Gray for being so reckless.

"So, can we see him?" Natsu half asked, half begged.

"Follow me," the doctor instructed.

* * *

**And chapter two is over! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but the story will pick up in the next one. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! XD**

**For all the people reading the manga, how much do you wanna bet that Gray found Natsu's scarf in the last chapter. I find it funny how I completely brush by the whole Mavis thing and just focus on Gray. I wanna see him use more of his new magic SOOO BAD!  
**


	4. Who?

**Yay! Chapter three is out! Thanks everyone who's given my story a follow or a favourite. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Entering the hospital room Gray was inhabiting, they saw their beloved ice wizard hooked up to a heart monitor, a ventilator, and anything else you would find in a hospital. Despite this, he actually looked quite peaceful. He face was no longer clenched up in pain and he breathing had improved (thanks to the ventilator). All of his wounds had been strapped up in bandages, but the blood stains were still fresh. The doctor left the team alone with their fallen comrade.  
"Gray..." Lucy muttered. She'd never seen her friend in such a bad state.  
Natsu clenched his fists in anger. _Damn, this is all my fault_ he thought. _If only I'd got there a little bit sooner Gray wouldn't be like this_.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the red-head stood next to him. "We need to go and find an inn to stay in while we wait for Gray to recover. Lucy, Wendy, can you two go into the village and search for a decent inn with two rooms free. Me and Natsu will come find you in a bit."  
Lucy and Wendy took one look at each other and both realised arguing with the older wizard was futile. They both walked back out, followed by two Exceeds. Leaving Natsu and Erza alone in the room. Natsu knew what was coming.  
"I hardly see how this was your fault," she began. "And stop worrying so much. If he's pulled through in the past, he will pull through this time. He's just a reckless fool; he gets that from you."  
"The last time he was reckless, he got himself killed," Natsu kept his head down.  
Erza chuckled. "You'd think he'd learn his lesson from that."  
"I'm gonna beat the crap outta him when he wakes up."  
Erza smiled and made her way to the door. "I'm going to find Wendy and Lucy. Feel free to join us when you're ready. And do put a smile on your face. You're making Lucy even more worried than she should be." And with that, she left.

Natsu took a seat next to his rival. "How many times have you come close to death, sub-zero? This has got to be the...what...seventh time? Know your limits bastard!" Natsu was stood up at this point, yelling to try and get his point across. Realising his friend would not respond, he reseated and put he head in his hands. "Not that you'll hear any of this."  
Natsu's eyes slowly closed as memories of his past in Fairy Tail sprung to mind.

_"This one's my win, hot-head!" a twelve-year-old Gray Fullbuster stated whilst an eleven-year-old Natsu Dragneel was spread out on the floor, his head spinning. Gray was kneeling, trying to regain his standing position._  
_"I'm not done yet, frost-bite!" Natsu answered, desperately trying to stand up and face his rival._  
_"Know your limits, bastard!" Gray's smug face soon turned to that of anger as the two continued throwing punches at each other._  
_"I know my limits, I just chose to ignore them!" Natsu cried, sending an upper cut to Gray's jaw._

"I guess you would've answered with that, huh?" Natsu smiled.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy were stood outside the _Naga Inn_ waiting for Erza who had the money packed away in one of her many suite cases.  
"Lucy-san..." Wendy began. "Gray-san is going to be ok isn't he?"  
"Erza ensured me he'd be fine. We've gotta trust her judgement...right?"  
"I hope so. Natsu-san is really worried."  
"Mmm..." was all Lucy could answer.  
The girls looked up just in time to see Erza cart her things around the corner and towards her comrades.  
"I see you two found an inn. What's the price?" she asked.  
"5,100 Jewel for a single, 6,300 Jewel for a triple," Carla stated.  
"Not too pricey then."  
The girls walked into the inn and booked their room. They reserved the single for Natsu as none of them wanted to be sharing a room with the snoring pyro.

* * *

The sun had tucked itself under its star filled blanket and the moon was stretching in the sky by the time Natsu left the hospital. He'd followed the sent of his team and made it to the _Naga Inn_. The receptionist made sure to give him is room key before rejoining the girls in their room. All of them were showered and in their pyjamas. Wendy, Calra and Happy had even fallen asleep.  
"Finally decided to join us Natsu?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah," Natsu smiled, following Erza's previous instructions. "Sorry I'm late."  
"We're just glad you're back," Lucy smiled in return, stroking Happy who was lightly snoring on her lap.  
"I think we should all follow them, by getting some rest. It's been a long day for all of us," Erza added.  
Natsu and Lucy nodded and said their good-nights. He picked up Happy from Lucy's lap and he began to stir. He muttered something about fish. _The same dream as usual_ Natsu chuckled as he walked out. The girls fell asleep quite quickly, but Natsu was left alone, lost in his own thoughts for hours, praying with all his might for that bastards recovery.

* * *

For the next week, the team received calls from Juvia everyday. They'd get the occasional input from Cana and Makarov, heck, even Romeo checked up on them. They went to visit Gray everyday to check his progress. Pretty much all of his wounds had closed up at this point and any broken bones were almost fully healed. After one and a half weeks they got a call from the hospital to inform them that Gray had finally started to stir. Once hearing the news, the girls rushed to get dressed, called for Natsu and dashed to the hospital. They made it into Gray's room just before his eyes flickered open. And when they did...  
"Gray," the group said in unison.  
"How do you feel?" Wendy continued.  
Gray had a confused expression on his face. "Who's _Gray_? And who the hell are you people?"  
Everyone's mouths dropped open at the question. Gray's memories were gone.  
"Don't mess with us, Gray," Natsu growled in denial. "It's us."  
Gray sat up in his bed. "And who exactly is _us_?"  
"I'm Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail wizard," she introduced herself and then pointed at Natsu. "This is Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfelia, Wendy Marvel, Happy and Carla. They are all Fairy Tail wizards too. You're Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard from Fairy Tail."  
"Okay... So where the hell am I?"  
"The hospital," Lucy spoke up. "You got injured on our last job and have been here for almost two weeks."  
"Don't think I was worried about you or anything," Natsu snarled.  
"Yeah you were. You were practically crying," Happy chuckled.  
"I was not!"  
The girls all smiled, but they soon faded. What were they going to do about Gray's memories? Their were soon pulled out of their thoughts when they were interrupted by one of the nurses. After asking about his memory loss, the nurse assured them that it would only be temporary, but didn't sound too convincing. Thankfully though, Gray was discharged from the hospital.

* * *

The team headed back to the guild in silence. What were they going to do? Gray had lost his memory and there was no telling when he would get it back. Their only thought was that something from his past would be ably to trigger them. Shouldn't be too hard right? After all, Gray had tons of things happen to him in the past that could restore his memory.  
"So... Where are we going?" Gray asked, a look of confusion spread over his face.  
"We're going back to the guild," Lucy answered, smiling weakly.  
"Hopefully we can find something that can trigger your memory," Erza continued. _If it worked for Jellal, it'll work for Gray_ she thought, trying to keep her optimism at its peak.

As they walked through the guild doors, their fellow guild mates came running over to greet them.  
"Gray, thank Mavis you're okay," one of Gray's closest friends, Cana Alberona smiled.  
Gray gave her a confused expression and Erza proceeded to let the guild know Gray's condition. Of course everyone was shocked and/or worried at the news. Juvia instantly ran over and jumped onto her beloved ice wizard.  
"Gray-sama, surely you remember Juvia?" she asked, blushing.  
"Sorry," he answered blankly.  
Juvia's face dropped, she looked as if she was about to erupt into tears. Finally her beloved Gray returned from the hospital and he doesn't even remember her. Cana put her hand on Juvia's shoulder and smiled to reassure her that everything would be fine. They brought Gray and the rest of his team to the bench they were sitting at and were soon joined by the Master who, upon hearing the news, had become quite concerned.  
"This is quite troublesome," he stated.  
"He's not even stripping," Natsu pointed out. Gray gave Natsu a disturbed look.  
"He is probably unable to use magic in this condition."  
The group gasped. They hadn't even thought of that! They asked Gray to perform his magic only for him to look at them all confused. Gray had lost all of his memories; his magic along with it.

Makarov left to contact Porlyusica whilst the team plus Cana and Juvia started going over Gray's past.  
"Does Deliora ring a bell?" Cana asked.  
"Who?"  
"What about Lyon and Galuna Island?" Erza asked.  
"Nope."  
"You've gotta remember Ur and Ultear, right? They gave up their lives for you, dammit," Natsu half asked half yelled.  
"Sorry, none of this makes any sense to me."  
"Wendy-san, isn't their anything you can do with your healing magic to get Gray-sama's memories back?" Juvia suggested.  
"Sorry, Juvia-san, I don't think there is a spell that can bring back memories," Wendy apologised.  
"Juvia thought so."  
"I've got an idea," Happy remarked.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's stupid," Carla mocked.  
"What if we asked Rufus, you know, the memory-make wizard from Sabertooth. He might be able to do something."  
"I don't think that's how his magic works," Lucy replied.

The team tried to think of anything else that could possibly bring the ice wizard's memory back to no avail. After another half an hour of trying, Makarov returned.  
"I've got at job for you all," he stated. "I'm sure you have heard about the three unknown wizards that have been targeting other guilds. Your job is to catch them before they put anyone else in danger."  
"I'm all fired up!"  
"It feels like forever since we went on a job."  
"Aye Sir!"  
"With all of us, I'm sure we can beat them."  
"I just don't over work yourself, Wendy."  
"Carla..." she whined.  
Erza remained quiet whilst her team laughed amongst themselves. She glanced over at Gray who was staring blankly at the table. Natsu grabbed his bag and he, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds made there way to the door.  
Erza pulled the master aside and said "Do you think it's such a good idea for Gray to come with us while he can't use magic?"  
"Don't worry so much Erza, hopefully while you're out he memories might come back, you never know. And even without his magic the boy can still put up a good fight." He handed the job flyer to Erza and she ushered Gray to join the team and they were about to depart when...  
"Erza-san, would it be ok if Juvia came too?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.  
"Of course, Juvia," she answered smiling.  
Erza enjoyed Juvia's company when she came on jobs with the team, mainly because it was amusing to her to see Gray blush whenever Juvia made an over the top remark about how much she adores him. Juvia quickly grabbed her bags and the team began their journey to the station, much to Natsu's dismay.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seams rushed. I've been practising for my Music GCSE this week because I'm recording tomorrow, AHH! I'm doing an ensemble of Harry Potter with two of my friends so I needed to get this chapter done. I think I might of gone a tad overboard with the whole Natsu/Gray bromance, but... oh well.**

**Please review because I loooove all of your feedback. Oh and special thanks to IcePrinceRay for just being so awesome. Going through some tough times at school and talking to ya just cheers me up. ;)**


	5. Mysterious Wizards

**Hey! How long has it been since I updated? I've just been too damn busy to write. But I'm back now with the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You get the gist!**

* * *

During the train ride Natsu was in his usual sickly state. Sat opposite him was Gray, gazing out of the window with a blank expression on his face. He was so confused. Where was he going? And who's the girl sat next to him? Of course this was Juvia. She had remained silent throughout the journey. It may be the same Gray sat next to her, but he seamed different. Maybe because he wasn't stripping.  
"Juvia guesses that Gray-sama has even forgotten about his habit," Juvia muttered to herself.

Erza was sat on the other side of the train with Lucy, Wendy and the two Exceeds who had either fallen asleep or were dozing off. Erza was replaying the moment they had found Gray in such a terrible state down the side of Mt. Hakobe in her head. She didn't show it, but Erza was terribly worried that Gray's memories might never come back. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without the half naked ice wizard. She glanced over at him and noticed that his eyes were filled with sadness. "I mustn't be the only one worried about his memories," she murmured.

After the train ride, and Natsu recovered from his motion sickness, they began to make their way towards their destination. The town of _Orwald_. As they were walking through the middle of nowhere trying to find the wizards' base, the group was, once again, trying to trigger Gray's memories.  
"You know," Happy began. "When you were kids, you and Natsu used to fight all the time! You still do, but not _as_ much as you did back then."  
"Aren't we supposed to be friends though?" Gray questioned.  
"Yes. You two are closer than the rest of us," Erza added.  
"Woah, woah, woah. What's with all this bullshit? Me and Gray are nowhere close to friends. And take off some clothes, Gray! This is too weird!" Natsu yelled.  
"Why the fuck did you say that?" Gray yelled back.  
"When you were younger, you got the habit of subconsciously stripping from the woman who taught you magic," Lucy explained.  
"What the..."  
Lucy and Wendy smiled at Gray's shock. Juvia kept her eyes on the floor the whole time. Erza noticed this and rapped her arm around Juvia to try to return her to her usual cheery mood.  
"Don't worry too much, Juvia. He will get his memories back eventually. I promise," she stated./  
"Juvia knows. Thanks Erza," she smiled weakly.

After another half an hour of walking, they reached _Orwald_ town. At this point the sun had set and the stars were sparkling in the darkened sky. Most of the buildings had crumbled and fallen to pieces, however a fair few building were still in tact. The team began to walk through the village before being stopped by Titania herself.  
"We shouldn't just march into the village head-on," she began. "We should split up into teams and search for the wizards."  
"Let's go, Lucy, Happy!"  
"Aye Sir!"  
"Slow down, Natsu!"  
"Erza-san, I'll team up with you."  
"I'm coming with you Wendy."  
"Let's not waste anymore time here, then."  
Most of the group had split, leaving Juvia alone with her beloved Gray-sama.  
"Erza-san! What will Juvia do about..." It was no use. The other teams were already out of range.  
"You should go without me," Gray said, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not much good as I am now anyway."  
"Don't say that, Gray-sama. Juvia needs someone by her side if she's going to fight."  
Gray looked at the floor, blushing slightly. Juvia just smiled and took his hand. They walked on their own path in hope of finding their target.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows were the very wizards the Fairy Tail team was targeting.  
"Fairy Tail... huh?"  
"Nom, Nom, Nom. Looks like they've come for us. Mauvaise idée, Fairy Tail."  
"It's so sad. The fairies will fall from the sky tonight."  
"They've decided to split up... So shall we."

* * *

Over with team one, Happy was soaring high above the village searching for their target.  
"Oi, Happy. Can you see anything," Natsu yelled.  
"No," Happy yelled back.  
"Keep your voices down you two, the rogue wizards could be near," Lucy reminded, a shiver going down her spine.  
"Stop worrying so much Lucy," Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "If they are near by, we can take 'em on, no problem."  
"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team. Stop underestimating us Lucy," Happy chimed in.  
"You're right," was all Lucy could say before she was interrupted by footsteps heading their way.  
"Who's there!?" Natsu yelled, his fist ablaze.  
As soon as Natsu's hand flared up with his destructive magic, Natsu, through no fault of his own, sent a punch towards Lucy. She was barely able to dodge and the attack left a small crater in the already cracked floor.  
"Crap," Natsu cried. "Sorry Lucy, that wasn't me."  
"What do you mean 'it wasn't you'? It was pretty clear who it was!" Lucy yelled in her usual over the top voice.  
Natsu, as usual, ignored Lucy's comment. _This magic. I've felt it before, but where?_ He thought. _From Phantom!_  
"It's time for our rematch, Natsu Dragneel!" the rouge wizard proclaimed.

At team two, the group walked (or flew in Carla's case) down their chosen path. They came to what looked like an abandoned school. There were quite a few holes in the walls, roof and floor. Speaking of the floor, many lose nails threatened to trip the clumsy twelve-year-old in her tracks. Wall paper was slowly tearing down and on the very rare occasion that tables and chairs were still in tact, would be scattered all over the building. Erza kept her guard up, it was quiet, too quiet.  
"Be careful, Wendy," she instructed.  
"Yeah," Wendy replied, a little less enthusiastically.  
Erza followed her instincts and headed towards a classroom that, by what the sign said, used to teach foreign languages.  
"Nom Nom Nom, wouldn't you agree that languages is the best subject in school?" A man said popping out of the earth.  
"I don't really have a preference," she turned to Wendy. "Are you ready."  
"Yes, Erza-san," Wendy clenched her fists in a fighting stance.  
"Parfait," the man muttered to himself.

And finally we turn to team three. Juvia was holding onto Gray's arm and running off in a separate direction to the other two teams. Gray was reluctant, but the bluenette was far too determined to complete the job together than to leave him defenceless in the middle of nowhere. Juvia lead the pair to an old, run down church. Small puddles of water welled in corners and dripped down from broken pipes. Most of the roof had come off leaving a clear view of the night sky above. The pews of the church were scratched and on the verge of breaking point. The Zentopia symbol was barely intact, but slowly dragging the wall down with it. The two wizards cautiously walked around searching for the enemy. A treacherous gust of wind blew through the holes in the walls. Juvia and Gray were quick to turn towards the direction the wind came from and saw a rather large figure in the doorway. Juvia eyes widened at his voice.  
"It's so saddening to be standing against a past comrade," the voice cried.  
"A-Aria-san!?"

* * *

**And the _Mysterious Wizards _have been revealed, but you probably knew who they were before the team, right? This chapter was a lot shorter than I anticipated. So next time is the final (I think). Prepare for crappy fight scenes since I seam to have the most trouble writing them.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**XD**


	6. BATTLE!

**IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER (mentally singing final countdown). Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ...meh...**

* * *

"I know you!" Natsu cried. "You're one of the Element Four from Phantom."  
"Element Four?" Lucy enquired. "You mean those guys who worked with Juvia to function the Jupiter Canon?"  
Totomaru snarled at the water wizards name. "I can't believe that bitch joined your guild. The traitor!"  
Natsu's fist blazed once again as he jumped towards the fire wizard in front of him. "Don't talk about our friend like that!" He roared.

Karyû no -

Before he could finish, Totomaru turned Natsu's flames back on him and he punched himself in the gut. He tumbled to the ground as Lucy and Happy cried out his name in concern. The Salamander was quick to his feet, a grin spread across his face. "I'm all fired up!" And he charged back towards Totomaru, throwing flame covered fists towards him only to have them redirected at himself.

Lucy soon decided it was time for some involvement on her part. She grabbed her most reliable key.

Open  
Gate of the Lion  
Leo

Leo - or more commonly known as Loke - burst out of his gate and bounded to Lucy's side.  
"And how is my lovely Lucy on this fine evening?" Loke asked, stunned by her beauty.  
"Now's not the time for games Loke," Lucy instructed. "The enemy is there, please help Natsu."  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you," Loke fixed his glasses, fully aware that it would be problematic to have Natsu agree to let him help.

Regulas Impact

Loke punched Totomaru across his right cheek sending him flying into a wall behind him. Natsu was not happy. "Loke, bastard. Don't go steeling my pray!"  
Loke just looked at him. "It's obvious that you're having trouble against this guy, so Lucy so kindly asked me to help. Just suck it up and deal with it."  
Natsu grumbled but didn't deny that he was having a hard time with this guy. Heck, he couldn't even remember how he beat him last time. _It's supposed to be Gray with the memory loss not me_ he thought.

As their fight continued, Natsu and Loke sent continues punches in Totomaru's direction. The fire wizard easily dodged their attacks. But after a light filled fist scuffed the top of his shoulder, Totomaru decided that enough was enough. His hand became alight with a yellow flame as he threw it down and the fairies feet. The room erupted in a yellow hue along with a foul stench. Loke did his best to ignore the odour and continue attacking whilst Natsu rapidly fell to the floor holding his nose in disgust.  
"ARG! That stinks!" His poor sensitive nose had been violated by the sent that he could no longer concentrate. He looked up to notice blue flames coming towards him. Natsu managed to suck them all up, but then he head began to throb. It felt like it was frozen solid. _Brain freeze_ he thought, holding his head in pain.  
"Natsu!" Lucy cried before taking out another key from her belt.

Open  
Gate of the Maiden  
Virgo

"Do you wish to punish me, princess?" Virgo asked with her usual expression.  
"Just help Loke and Natsu," Lucy didn't have the time or effort to argue with Virgo this late.  
"Yes, ma'am," Virgo tunnelled underground and struck Totomaru from behind sending him flying.  
"Wow Natsu," Happy chuckled. "Lucy's more helpful than you."  
This angered Natsu gravely. "What did you say?!" Natsu's flames began to engulf his body. He'd had enough of rolling around on the floor. As Totomaru made his descent, Natsu jumped again. Before the fire wizard has time to react, Natsu was already in his face.

Karyû no Kagizume

Natsu spun around and kicked Totomaru in the back, increasing the man's plummet to the ground. Once he had composed himself, he looked around for his opponent. Loke and Virgo charged towards him preparing their attacks. What Totomaru didn't realise was that Natsu was stood quite the distance behind him preparing another attack.

Lion Brilliance

Karyû no Saiga

These two flaring attacks along with Virgo's chains all took impact at once, not giving Totomaru time to react. A scream of agony was heard and when the smoke cleared, there lay Totomaru, KO'ed from the force of their attacks.  
"Alright!" Lucy and Happy cheered.  
"Who's useless now?" Natsu gave an evil smirk towards his blue friend.  
Happy, jokingly hid behind Lucy and the group began laughing.

* * *

The second member of the Element Four, Sol, fixed his monocle and smiled at the girls. "Nom, Nom, Nom, looks like Fairy Tail showed up after all, comme prévu!" He cried.  
"What do you mean, _showed up after all_?" Wendy questioned, preparing to enhance their defences.  
"All in due time, mademoiselle."  
"Looks like we're gonna have to beat the answers out of him," Erza declared. "You ready, Wendy?"  
"Yep!"

Arms  
Armour  
Vernier

A blue glow covered Wendy and the same happened to Erza but her's red. With a blinding light, Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armour and charged at Sol. She drove her sword down and a look of confusion spread over her face when her sword didn't make impact with the man. She scanned the room for Sol. The red-head thought she was going crazy when she saw the occasion movement in the floor. However, when a small section of the ground behind Wendy started to crumble, her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Wendy, look out!" she ran towards her.  
Luckily, Wendy was already one step ahead of her and as soon as Sol resurfaced...

Tenryû no Yokugeki

The earth wizard was forced out of the ground and towards Titania. She readied her sword and swung it diagonally down his chest.  
"ARG!" As soon as Sol crash landed, he tunnelled back into the ground and prepared his magic.

Roche Concerto

Thousands of rocks charged towards the two girls as they both darted out of the way. _He doesn't feel as strong as Elfman made him out to be. _Erza questioned. _Maybe it's just that we're all much stronger_. Despite the team being frozen in time for seven years, they were all benefiting from their Second Origin being unlocked by Ultear. Requipping into her Fire Empress Armour, Erza charged at the ex-Phantom wizard with Wendy close behind her. As she cast her sword down, Wendy inhaled and shouted.

Tenryû no Hōkō

The roar, including the flames from Erza sword, combined to create a Unison Raid. Sol was speechless when he viewed the spectacle, frozen in place. His monocle cracked. "MERDE!" The force of the impact sent him crashing through the wall and into the school's corridor.  
"Nice work, Wendy. You've definitely improved," Erza praised.  
"You really think so? Thanks!" She smiled.  
Carla, who had been watching from quite a distance had a look of pure shock. _Looks like she's becoming a true member of the guild_ she chuckled, then realised. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THE ANSWERS OUT OF HIM NOW?"  
The girls looked at each other. "Oops."

* * *

"Juvia can't believe... Aria-san?!" Juvia was completely lost for words. She never thought she'd be faced with her former team mate.  
"We're under a new contract," Aria began. "Our master will be saddened if we do not complete our mission.  
"Mission?" Gray questioned, seriously, why was no one telling him what the hell was going on?  
Before he had time to further think on the subject, Aria turned towards him and opened his mouth to cast his magic.

Zetsu

Multiple airspaces were shot towards the ice wizard and exploded on impact. Gray, still not fully healed from the Hakobe incident, screamed in pain and he was forced back into the wall, unconscious.  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "How dare you!"  
"So sad isn't it?" Aria teased. "The poor, weak fairy has fallen from the sky."  
"Shut up," Juvia snarled. Her anger was at its peak. How dare he do that to her precious Gray-sama!

Water Slicer

Sharp, thin blades of water shot towards her ex-comrade. Just before they made impact, Aria disappeared.  
"What..." Juvia began. Before she realised, Aria was behind her. He punched the water wizard in the back forcing her to the ground. Not wasting any time, Juvia regained her posture, her magic ready.

Water Lock

Aria was encased in a thick layer of water. Juvia, satisfied that she had won, turned her eyes to Gray. The bandages that were still covering his body had slight blood stains. His face was pressed against the ground, still unconscious. Just then, quite a few airspaces exploded around her. Juvia barely had enough time to activate her water body to avoid damage. Aria had escaped. Whilst trapped in the water, he had managed to create an airspace around him and made it wide enough to dispel the water lock. Juvia rushed in to attack but he had once again teleported behind her. By the time she had noticed, it was too late.

Metsu

Juvia screamed. She was trapped in an airspace and her magic was being ripped away. At this moment, Gray's eyes flickered open. He was not happy with what he saw. Juvia was hovering slightly above the ground whilst Aria towered over her.  
"JUVIA!" And then it all came back. He remember his guild, his team, his family and his magic. Rushing to his feat, Gray pulled his hands into his usual stance.

Ice-Make: Canon

Gray's ice shot at light speed straight into Aria's chest, releasing Juvia from his magic. She fell to the ground, but soon ended up in Gray's arms, only just managing to stay conscious.  
"Juvia, you okay? Say something?" Gray yelled.  
"Gr-Gray-sama," she answered barely able to talk. "Your m-memories..."  
"They're back, don't worry," Gray picked up Juvia's limp form and carried her over to the edge of the room, he sat her against the only wall that kept its structure before turning back to the enemy. He threw off his shirt, yes, Gray was back in business!

Aria's calm attitude was wiped clean off his face, only pure anger remained. He removed his blindfold, revealing his cynical magenta eyes, and sent his arms forward.

Airspace Zero

Gray was enveloped in treacherous winds as Aria chuckled. "This magic consumes the life of anyone inside it."  
Gray glanced to Juvia. He couldn't let this magic make contact with her. She'd already had almost all of her magic drained by this foul wizard. Gray could already feel his muscles weakening. _Crap! I gotta put my all into this_ he thought. He got into his stance and put all his focus on his magic. Considering he hasn't used it once for the past week and a half, it was as strong as it could be, however he could feel that he was physically getting weaker, he had to do this now!

Ice-Make: Unlimited  
One-Sided Chaotic Dance!

Hundreds, no, thousands of icy blades were reproduced faster than ever before. They all sped through the wind and crashed into Aria at all angles. The room was filled in a blinding, light blue hue. Juvia shielded her eyes from the phenomenon and when the light finally ceased, she saw Aria curled up on the floor, unconscious. A small smirk appeared on Gray's face before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Panting heavily, he called out to Juvia. "You okay?"  
"Juvia's fine. Are you?"  
"I'll manage. What the hell do you think he wanted?"  
"Juvia's not sure. The others are probably fighting Sol-san and Totomaru-san."  
"Didn't think I'd be seeing these idiots again." Gray chuckled.

* * *

It was finally time for the team to regroup after one of the longest evenings they'd ever had. Lucy had thanked Virgo and Loke for their support as they returned to the Celestial Spirit world. Natsu high-fived Happy on a job well done. Erza and Wendy listened to Carla's complaint on how they were all a bad influence on the young sky dragon. And Gray, after regaining the strength in his legs, returned to Juvia's side and supported her as they made their way back to the others. They were last to make it to their destination as the rest of the team (Natsu mainly) grew impatient.  
"What the hell took you two..." he stopped after seeing Juvia only just managing to walk.  
"Juvia what happened?" Erza asked, her concerns rising.  
"Juvia and Gray-sama were fighting Aria-san and he almost completely drained Juvia of her magic," she answered, smiling weakly.  
"And you managed to beat him with _sir-forgets-a-lot_ over there?" Natsu teased.  
"I got my memory back, idiot!" Gray gritted his teeth, so tempted to drop Juvia and punch the pyro.  
"Thank god!" Lucy was relieved to hear that Gray was finally back to his usual self.  
"So, did anyone find out what those wizards were after?" Wendy questioned.  
She was met with silence. None of them had thought to question the wizards of their motives, but that was normal for this team. Fight first, ask questions later. They were interrupted by the familiar sound of a stomach rumbling.  
"Guys, can we go home now, I'm starving," Happy asked clenching his stomach.  
The team laughed as they made their was to the nearest train station whilst listening to Natsu's complaints. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Off in some random location, in a castle-like building, three figures enter and bowed before a very muscular man sat on a throne.  
"How was your assignment?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid we couldn't complete it, master," the first figure answered.  
"Nom, Nom, Nom, those wizards were a lot stronger than anticipated," the second spoke up.  
"It's so sad. We were overwhelmed," the final added in.  
"What was that?" their master questioned. "I specifically asked you three to gain the fairies attention and take them out because you had the advantage over them. And you're telling me you failed?! Get out of my sight." His magical pressure was so strong it sent the three figures flying. They quickly ran out of the building before he had the chance to land another attack.  
"Fairy Tail, huh? Seams I'll need to keep an eye on them."

* * *

**I finished it! I actually finished it! WHOO! XD**

**Sorry if the final chapter wasn't that good, but I had to get it finished so I can revise for all my mock exams...yay...**

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. I've started working on my next fanfic already. I don't know how long it will take for me to upload it, but if it takes too long I might write some one-shorts to pass time.**

**I need OC's for one of my fanfics and want you guys to come up with some to help me out. Go to my profile for more details.**

**Thanks again! XD**


End file.
